Czarnobrody (Piraci z Karaibów)
Kapitan Edward Teach, znany lepiej pod nazwą Czarnobrody, jest głównym antagonistą w filmie Piraci z Karaibów: Na nieznanych wodach. Jest postrachem wszystkich piratów ze względu na jego bezwzględność oraz kapitanem "Zemsty Królowej Anny". Pragnie dotrzeć do Fontanny Młodości, gdyż chce osiągnąć nieśmiertelność. Został on zagrany przez Ian'a McShane'a, który również podkładał głos Tai Lungowi z Kung Fu Panda. Biografia Wczesne życie Nieznane jest jego wczesne życie. Spotkanie z córką W nieznanych okolicznościach Czarnobrody odnalazł swoją córkę, Angelicę. Zabrał on ją ze sobą na pokład swojego okrętu, gdzie bardzo szybko zdobyła zaufanie ojca oraz stała się drugim dowódcą. Mimo, że Czarnobrody popełniał wiele błędów, jego córka chciała, aby stał się on lepszym człowiekiem oraz żeby jego dusza nie była potępiona. Przepowiednia Jeden z jego zombie oficerów, Kwatermistrz przepowiedział mu, że zginie z ręki jednonogiego. Edward, aby temu zapobiec postanowił odszukać Fontannę Młodości i uzyskać nieśmiertelność. Z pomocą córki zaczął poszukiwać źródła młodości. W nieznanym okresie poszukiwań, napotkał Czarną Perłę, która była dowodzona przez Hektora Barbossę. Używając swoich sztuczek, Czarnobrody sprawił, że statek Barbossy "ożył" i zabił swoich załogantów. Jedynie Barbossa zdołał uciec, ale przypłacił to ucięciem prawej nogi. Teach następnie umieścił Czarną Perłę w butelce i dodał ją do swojej kolekcji statków. Podczas kolejnego napadu, jego załoga wzięła do niewoli młodego misjonarza, Philipa Swifta. Nim Czarnobrody go zabił, jego córka powstrzymała go przed tym, wierząc, ze Swift jest kluczem do odkupienia jej ojca. Czarnobrody wysłuchał próśb córki i darował mężczyźnie życie. Poszukiwanie Fontanny Jack Sparrow Aby ponownie rozpocząć poszukiwania Fontanny, Edward wysłał Angelicę po Jacka Sparrowa, gdyż myślał, że on wie gdzie jest Fontanna. Angelica udała się do Londynu i rozpoczęła zbieranie załogi ukrywając się pod mianem Jack Sparrow. Miało to na celu zwabienie prawdziwego Jacka, co się udało. Angelica stoczyła pojedynek z Jackiem, a następnie uciekli przed żołnierzami Króla Anglii. Jack został trafiony usypiającą strzałką przez Kwatermistrza i zabrany na pokład Czarnobrodego. Bunt mały|383x383px|Czarnobrody Przez pierwsze dni podróży Czarnobrody nie wychodził wcale ze swej kajuty. Sparrow w tymczasem w rozmowie z załogą wyjaśnił im cel podróży oraz to, że czeka ich śmierć. To doprowadziło do buntu. Agresywnej załodze udało się pokonać Angelicę oraz zombie oficerów. Gdy Jack chciał już świętować zwycięstwo, za jego plecami ukazał się Teach, który popijał sobie Whiskey. Czarnobrody następnie wyrzucił butelkę i zaczął przemawiać do załogi. Robiąc to, trzymał uchwyt swej szabli, co sprawiło, że liny na pokładzie zaczęły poruszać się samoczynnie. Używając mocy swojego miecza Edward, podniósł za pomocą lin całą załogę do góry, co sprawiło, że przerwał bunt. lewo|mały|347x347px|Czarnobrody grozi dla Jacka Po buncie próbował zabić Jacka, ale został powstrzymany przez Philipa. Doszło między nimi do kłótni, a Czarnobrody próbował zabić chłopaka. Został jednak powstrzymany przez Angelicę. Angelica zaczęła mówić, że każda dusza może być zbawiona, a młody misjonarz to potwierdził. Widząc wiarę swojej córki, Czarnobrody odłożył pistolet. Następnie Teach ukarał jednego z buntowników wsadzając na łódź i paląc go. To był przykład kary dla innych. Po śmierci buntownika, Edward do kajuty oraz powiedział Philipowi, że czuje się najbliżej stwórcy widząc cierpienie. Philip znów zaczął mówić, że istnieje nadzieja, ale Edward to zignorował. mały|336x336px|Edward Teach używa laleczki voodoo przeciwko Jackowi Następnie Kwatermistrz zabrał Jacka do kabiny Czarnobrodego na rozmowę. Teach próbował przekonać Jacka, aby ten poprowadził go to Fontanny Młodości. Po tym jak Sparrow odmówił, Teach zaczął robić lalkę Voodoo Jacka. Sparrow zaczął przekonywać jego, że Angelica nie jest jego córką. Angelica weszła do kajuty, a Czarnobrody w tym samym momencie zaczął dźgać lalkę Jacka sztyletem. Jack od razu poczuł ostry ból na klatce piersiowej. Po tym jak Teach przyłożył lalkę do ognia, Sparrow zgodził się poprowadzić go do źródła. Bitwa z Syrenami Potrzebną rzeczą do rytuału, była łza syreny. Czarnobrody skierował się do Zatoki Syren, a następnie razem z załogą wylądował na brzegu obok wielkiej latarni. Niektórzy mężczyźni zastawiali pułapki na syreny, a sam Czarnobrody poszedł na szczyt latarni. Razem z innymi rozpalił ogień na szczycie latarni, aby zwabić Syreny. lewo|mały|369x369px|Teach strzela do dezerterów Czarnobrody wymyślił plan. Wysłał niektórych członków załogi na łódkach, aby byli przynętą dla Syren. Niedługo po tym zaroiło się od Syren, które wkrótce zaatakowały ludzi. Polowanie zamieniło się w rzeź ludzi, gdyż Syreny porywały wszystkich na dno. Chwilę później Teach wykorzystał swój statek, aby zmusić Syreny do płynięcia do brzegu. Syreny zaczęły korzystać z długich wodorostów i z ich pomocą zaczęły wciągać ludzi do wody. Tych, którzy próbowali uciekać, zostali zabici przez Czarnobrodego i jego oficerów. Jack Sparrow wysadził latarnię morską w powietrze, co sprawiło, że Syreny odpłynęły. Choć wydawało się, że misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, to Philip Swift złapał jedną Syrenę. Czarnobrody pochwalił młodzieńca za dobrze wykonaną robotę. Przez dżunglę Po ukryciu swojego statku w bezpieczne zatoce, Czarnobrody razem z załogą wyruszył w głąb wyspy. Jego kolejnym celem był statek Ponce de Leóna, Santiago. Na jego pokładzie znajdowały się dwa kielichy, które były niezbędne do rytuału. mały|368x368px|Czarnobrody kolejny raz grozi Jackowi Jack Sparrow poprowadził go z pomocą swojego kompasu, ale natrafili na przeszkodę nie do pokonania: zerwany most. Teach zdecydował, że jeden z nich skoczy w dół do rzeki i odzyska kielichy, a reszta pójdzie dalej do Fontanny. Edward zabrał Jackowi kompas i kazał wskoczyć mu do rzeki. Gdy Jack nie chciał skoczyć z wysokiego urwiska, Czarnobrody wyciągnął pistolet i zaczął grozić zabiciem Angrlici. Jack nie wierzył, że Teach jest zdolny do zabicia własnej córki. Kazał on Kwatermistrzowi przygotować sześć pistoletów, ale tylko dwa miały być załadowane. Czarnobrody zmusił Jacka do wyboru jednego z pistoletów, a następnie strzelił do Angeliki pistolet był pusty. Kiedy Jack strzelił z jednego pistoletu, przekonał się, że Teach jest poważny. Później spytał się Kwatermistrza, czy przeżyje skok. Kwatermistrz wziął laleczkę voodoo Jacka i wrzucił ją do rzeki, a Jack przez moment krzyczał. Edward Teach przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu. Kiedy Angelica próbowała skoczyć, Jack wyprzedził ją i skoczył pierwszy. Angelica zaakceptowała metodę ojca, mówiąc mu, że wiedział które pistolety są załadowane. Czarnobrody odpowiedział twierdząco, po czym odszedł. Podczas gdy Jack ruszył na poszukiwania statku "Santiago", Teach ruszył w dalszą drogę do Fontanny. Zdobycie łzy Syreny Podczas podróży pojmana Syrena była w szklanym zbiorniku. Jeden z zombie oficerów Czarnobrodego potknął się, co spowodowało, że szklane cela pękła. Syrena padła na ziemię, a jej ogon zamienił się w ludzkie nogi, a Philip Swift natychmiast okrył ją swoją koszulą. Czarnobrody nie chcąc czekać kazał jej wstać, ale ona nie mogła ustać na własnych nogach. Teach zagroził jej śmiercią jeżeli nie wstanie, ale Philip zdecydował, że ją poniesie. W czasie postoju nazwał Syrenę "stworzeniem", przez co Swift zażądał, aby mówić jej po imieniu. lewo|mały|397x397px Wraz z załogą Czarnobrody dotarł do basenów, gdzie znajdowały się ciała martwych Syren. Syrena została przywiązana i zanurzona do połowy w wodzie. Czarnobrody natomiast próbował zmusić ją do płaczu, mówiąc jej o śmierci jej sióstr i jak bolesną poniosły śmierć. Jednak Syrena nie uroniła ani jednej łzy. Teach nakazał Kwatermistrzowi "zabić" Philipa, aby wywołać płacz o Syreny. Jednak to też nie podziałało. Swift tak naprawdę został na pewien moment uśpiony, a Czarnobrody wraz z załogą czekali razem w ukryciu. Gdy Philip ocknął się, a Syrena uroniła łzy radości, Czarnobrody ujawnił się i zabrał łzę Syreny do fiolki. Teach kazał zostawić związaną Syrenę, aby umarła tak jak inne Syreny. Znalezienie Fontanny mały|332x332px|Czarnobrody wraz z córką negocjują z Jackiem Czarnobrody i jego załoga kontynuowali podróż przez dżunglę, aż w końcu natrafili na Sparrowa, który miał kielichy. Kielichy były przywiązane do dzika, którego trzymał Joshamee Gibbs. Jack zażądał od Teacha spełnienie jego próśb, inaczej wypuści dzika wraz z kielichami. Zirytowany Jackiem Czarnobrody przyjął jego żądanie i razem kontynuowali podróż. Po wielu poszukiwaniach w końcu udało się znaleźć Fontannę Młodości. Kwatermistrz poprowadził Teacha i resztę załogi przez jaskinię. Dotarli do ślepego zaułku. Jack dwoma kielichami o siebie, ale to tylko przekonał Czarnobrodego i resztę, że Sparrow nigdy nie był w Źródle Wiecznej Młodości. Wściekły Teach kazał Kwatermistrzowi zabić Jacka, który zaczął czytać słowa wypisane na kielichach "Agua de Vida". Nagle Czarnobrody i reszta usłyszeli płynącą wodę, która stopniowo unosiła się nad ich głowami, tworząc basen nad ich głowami. Teach patrzył jak Jack wchodzi po ramieniach Scruma do basenu. Czarnobrody następnie wraz z resztą załogi ruszył za Jackiem. Razem z resztą załogi Teach zaczął rozglądać się po Fontannie. Nagle Angelica ostrzegła go o nieporządanym gościu. Ku jego zdziwieniu stanął przed nim Hektor Barbossa. Ostatnia walka lewo|mały|402x402px|Teach kontra Barbossa Barbossa zadeklarował, że Czarnobrody jest więźniem i zaczął wymieniać jego zbrodnie, w tym utratę nogi Hektora. Barbossa wyciągnął szablę, a następnie zrobił to Teach, który nie zamierzał uciekać. Nakazał również swoim załogantom zaatakowanie ludzi Barbossy. Jednak przerwał to Jack, mówiąc aby kapitanowi walczyli między sobą. Jednak to nie podziałało i obie strony zaczęły walczyć. W czasie walki z Barbossą, Czarnobrody dźgnął szpadą jednego z ludzi Barbossy, Gilletta. Podczas walki z Barbossą przez dłuższą chwilę żadne ze stron nie zdobywało przewagi. W końcu Barbossa powalił na ziemię Czarnobrodego i zaczął się uśmiechać. Nagle z mgły wyszli Hiszpanie pod wodzą Hiszpana. Czarnobrody był tym zaskoczony. Hiszpan zgniótł oba kielichy, a następnie kazał zniszczyć Fontannę. Śmierć Podczas gdy, Hiszpanie niszczyli Fontannę Młodości, Hiszpan stawił czoła Czarnobrodem, mówiąc mu, że jest głupcem próbując zdobyć coś, co może dać tylko wiara. Po chwili został dźgnięty zatrutą szablą przez Borbossę. Widząc, że Teach jest ciężko ranny, Angelica próbowała wyjąć z niego ostrze, ale sama się przy tym zraniła. Barbossą poinformował oboje, że ostrze jest zatrute. Następnie Barbossa wziął miecz Czarnobrodego, mówiąc, że bierze statek oraz załogę jako rekompensatę utraconej nogi. Jack Sparrow zdołał odzyskać kielichy, a następnie podał je Teachowi oraz jego córce, mówiąc, że jedno z nich musi się poświęcić. mały|359x359px|Śmierć Czarnobrodego Angelica zaoferowała, że to ona się poświęci. W międzyczasie Jack próbował przekonać Czarnobrodego, aby to on się poświęcił i uratował życie córki. Teach wybrał jednak ratowanie własnego życia. Jednak Jack poinformował go, że mógł pomylić kielichy. Czarnobrody stracił szansę na życie wieczne, próbował zaatakować Jacka. Jednak utkwił w miejscu, zaraz po tym jak woda zaczęła go otaczać. Jego skóra odpadała w wirującej wodzie pozostawiając tylko same kości. Angelica wpatrywała się w to z przerażeniem. Teach ostatkiem sił próbował dotknąć Angelicę, ale mu się to nie udało, ponieważ jego kości się rozsypały. Wody opadły zostawiając tylko szkielet kapitana, który dołączył do ofiar poprzednich wypraw. en:Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) Kategoria:Piraci z Karaibów Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Tchórze Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Egoiści Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Tyrani Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Zawierający umowy Kategoria:Szantażyści Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Prowokatorzy Kategoria:Barbarzyńcy Kategoria:Spiskowcy Kategoria:Handlarze niewolników Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Dyscyplinarni Kategoria:Watażkowie Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Egotyści Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Żądni władzy Kategoria:Związani z magią Kategoria:Powiązani z bohaterem Kategoria:Poszukiwacze nieśmiertelności Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Nie tolerujący porażki Kategoria:Okrutni wobec zwierząt Kategoria:Paranoicy Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Starcy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Voodoo Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Gnębiciele Kategoria:Czyste Zło